In general, a coupler apparatus is constituted by arranging a coupling element and a ground plane, each of which is obtained by forming a conductive material into a tabular shape, to face each other. Further, in the coupler apparatus on a transmission side, an electromagnetic field is generated around the coupler apparatus by feeding a signal to a portion between the coupling element and the ground plane to generate an electric current in the coupling element, thereby producing electromagnetic coupling between this coupler apparatus and a coupler apparatus on a reception side. In the coupler apparatus on the reception side, the above-described signal can be fetched as a potential difference between the coupling element and the ground plane when the electric current is generated in the coupling element based on the produced electromagnetic coupling.